First Sight: Katie and Oliver
by essence of lily
Summary: It's the beginning of a new school year, and Oliver can't be happier. one-shot!


**Hey there! After a very very VERY long hiatus, I'm back and ready to write again! This is features my favourite pairing in the whole HP fandom: Katie/Oliver. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Another summer had passed by too quickly for Oliver's liking, and he soon found himself at the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts. This time around, he would be attending his fourth year, and he was extremely proud of his new Quidditch Captain badge, which he couldn't wait to show to his fellow team mates.<p>

Although he had friends, (most, however, were on the team) he was never particularly close with anyone, thus being labelled as a loner. In fact, he wasn't really a loner—he just preferred making Quidditch plays over socializing. On the trip to Hogwarts, he usually sat with the rest of the team.

This year was going to be different. Gryffindor _will_ win the Cup. He could just feel it in his veins.

His team mates (or what was left of them, since two had left Hogwarts) were not surprised. They told him he would make a great captain; he was so dedicated to Quidditch.

As they joked and laughed together, and Oliver introduced some of his better Quidditch plays to them, he couldn't help but feel that his life was perfect right where it was right now.

* * *

><p>The Sorting was about to begin.<p>

Famished and tired, Oliver could barely lift open his eyes to pay attention. Usually, he didn't really care for the sorting, but it was always nice to see some new Gryffindors. Suddenly, as if it punched him hard in the face, he noticed a girl patiently waiting to be Sorted.

The girl was quite pretty for a first-year. She had golden blonde curls which framed her petite, porcelain face and bright, wide set hazel eyes instead of the usual blue, a typical English rose. She looked a little small for her age, like Oliver's cousin, but she was definitely different. Although she seemed small, she didn't look at all weak. Perhaps she played Quidditch?

The girl intrigued Oliver. Her demeanor was sweet; she smiled politely and made small talk to the other first-years. She was patient, and very lady-like. Her curiosity never seemed to get the best of her, as she didn't gasp or widen her already-large eyes at the castle. He guessed that she was either pureblood or half blood. His eyes followed her—until he realized he was staring.

It wasn't like Oliver at all. No, he never cared much about the first-years. Yet, this girl was interesting. He could hear her laugh, because it was particularly loud, but it sounded like music.

"Bell, Katie!" McGonagall bellowed out, and the pretty girl graced up to the Hat.

_What a cute name to match a pretty girl! _Oliver thought, but immediately, he was horrified. Why should he care?

Not a second later, the Hat cried out, "Gryffindor!"

Oliver found himself to be clapping extremely hard, perhaps harder than the others. But the petite girl grinned, revealing straight white teeth. Somehow, the Katie girl squeezed herself beside him on the table, and he decided it would be nice to introduce himself.

"Hi! I'm Oliver Wood. Welcome to Gryffindor!" he smiled down at Katie.

"Hi there," she replied shyly, but she quickly warmed up to him. By the end of the feast, they had already become fast friends, and she was a shoo-in for Quidditch next year, for Oliver learned that she played a lot at home.

The more Oliver got to know her, the more he liked her. He liked her persona, and the way she expressed herself through her hands. She was very witty. Katie was definitely different from any other girl.

He went to bed thinking happy thoughts, about his day, Katie, and Quidditch. Somehow, his thoughts strayed, and he wondered about his new friend. He allowed himself to think about her, realizing that it would be creepy to daydream about an eleven-year-old girl. He didn't care, though.

_Her name would sound even cuter with my last name, I bet. Katie Wood. Katie Bell-Wood. Yeah, it does sound cute._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was it good or terrible? <strong>


End file.
